


The Magic Does Exist

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a coward but you have got to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Does Exist

**Author's Note:**

> "It" belongs to Stephen King also the title is a line from the little blurb for dedications.

You decided that tonight, a school night, would be the prime time to watch Stephen King's famous horror It. Now you, a total wimp who can't stomach horror at its best, thought...no, believed you could manage to get through it.  
You managed to survive through Georgie's death no sweat. However once it got to the part with Ben's father then to the bathroom scene you thought it best to turn the movie off lest you can't sleep. However you disregarded this primal advice in favor of nightmares and sleep deprivation. Who could blame you? You have never made it through a full horror flick before then!  
However the end left you beneath your blanket in a fully dark room. Your father was long asleep and your phone wasn't with you.  
"It's okay," you told yourself. "It's okay, It isn't real. Even if he was, he doesn't live in Washington, he lives in Maine." That brought little comfort. A small consolation inadequate to the anxiety festering in your gut. You know it was stupid...everyone knows. If anyone heard they'd call you out on your stupidity! And they would be right to!  
You mustered all the courage you possibly could before wrapping the blanket around your shoulder and sprinting up the stairs to your room. You flicked the light on almost expecting somewhere in the midst of your brain that it would not turn on. But it did. Of course it did. Why wouldn't it? You dive across the room into your bed. A place that always seemed safe. Maybe because that was where everything was always okay, the place that catches and holds your dreams.  
But no one really knew, did they?  
You grab your phone from under the comforter and log right into pester chum.

\--ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 23:41--  
EB: dave?  
EB: you should answer me because i KNOW you are still awake.  
TG: what the hell  
TG: dude you know its like two am for me here right  
EB: yeah? but i know you'd be up till five anyways.  
TG: thats fair  
TG: so sup  
EB: i watched a horror movie and now i can't fall asleep.  
TG: what are you scared  
EB: yes.  
TG: oh  
TG: well dont worry about it bro  
TG: its just a movie  
TG: not a good one either  
EB: will you skype me?  
TG: sure  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] has become and idle chum!--

You logged off pesterchum and awaited the call from the blond. You looked around your lighted room anxiously. When your phone started buzzing you jumped. You saw it was Dave calling as expected and accepted the call. Suddenly your screen was filled with his face and you felt comfort nearly immediately. Familiarity.  
"So what do you plan to do?" He asked you. Under his eyes were red and he wasn't wearing his shades. His hair was messy and you are quite positive you have woken him.  
Oops.  
"I'm sorry I woke you." You said quietly. Shockingly he grinned.  
"Don't worry Egbert. When I agreed to this friendship I realized that I would be putting up with your irrational fears of fictional clowns."  
"He is more than just a clown! He...he is Derry. As a whole. He is what Derry is...that whole messed up dark city..."  
He stayed quiet for a moment seemingly both considering and judging you.  
"You need to read less Stephen King, bro." You would agree but his books are too much of a great experience. This was the effect good horror was supposed to have.  
"Yeah." You laughed nervously. "I just needed to see and hear something I'm used to...Didn't feel like typing."  
Dave watched you. "Go to sleep, man. I'll be here and I will yell if anything shows up, ok? Strider promise."  
You snort. It was hilarious how Dave thought that a "Strider" promise was anything more meaningful than a promise on its own. However...if he was willing to offer this more "meaningful" promise then maybe it did mean more.  
It felt like it meant more. You smiled the best you could with whatever energy you had left from thinking about that movie.  
"Thank you." You closed your eyes and listened to the static sound of his breathing. It was soothing in a weird way. Weird because you know it should keep you awake rather than lull you into slumber.  
He watched you and your room. He stuck true to his promise. He watched as you fell asleep, not at all afraid. But he knew you were. And he took you seriously. That is all a friend is asked to do.  
He snorted.  
Friend.  
That is what he was and what he would always be. He knew that when you woke and saw him asleep on the other side of the Skype call that was still ongoing that you would never question what he did for you. He knew you would never speculate that there was something more to his intention. His secret was safe and it always would be.  
He knew you never saw the affection in his eyes as you fell asleep.  
But maybe he was wrong.  
Maybe he forgot to put his glasses on. Maybe he forgot how far technology has progressed. Cameras were clear. You weren't stupid.  
Maybe he was wrong...  
But no one really knows, do they?


End file.
